And I Kissed My Husband
by AlphaGamJen
Summary: Someone is getting married and this girl loves him. Wedding Story CharcterxOC. Summary is horrible but thats because I don't wanna give it away.


_I'm getting married today!_ Was my first though when I woke up this morning. Wait! Nope…scratch that. My first though this morning was about the man I'm marrying today.

After having brunch with my sister's and my mom, it was time to get ready. The tradition of "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" was about to be fulfilled. For something old, my mom gave me the necklace she wore on her wedding day. For something new, my little sister gave me a beautiful diamond bracelet. My something borrowed was the clip in my hair that my older sister wore in her wedding. Finally something blue, like his eyes. This was the pair of sapphire earrings that my best friend gave me.

Now it way time to put on my dress. It was a beautiful pure white off the shoulders gown. It had lace straps and was old fashioned looking. It was beautiful. He hasn't seen it but I know he'll love it. It has beautiful embroidery and I fell in love with it the minute I saw it. My mom zipped me up and helped me with my matching veil. My long, curly, red hair was down in a half up, half down style and my make-up was natural.

I was sitting at the vanity, looking in the mirror when the door opened. I didn't turn because I could see in the mirror. It was my step-dad coming to tell me he loved me. My real dad was a jerk who abandoned my family and never wanted a relationship, even when I tried. I invited him out of courtesy even though I'd rather not have him here. Dave, my step-dad, in my eyes, is my real dad. He started dating my mom when I was two, they got married when I was eight and he's been my father my whole life. Now at 25, I would never trade him for anything. That is why he is walking me down the aisle.

I decided to have a small wedding party. I chose my two sisters, Samantha, who's 34 and my younger sister Kelsey, who's 22. I couldn't choose between my sisters for maid of honor, so I chose my best friend since high school, Meena. She is a crazy, but sweet Bahavian girl with the voice of an angel. I let my fiancé have some say in the bridesmaids' gowns so that they matched the groomsmen. So my girls were wearing cornflower blue, short dresses. To match the blue ties that he picked out. Sometimes, he's a little crazy. But only right now did I realize that the dresses were the exact same shade of blue as his eyes. Both of my sisters' red hair was up in curly buns as well as Meena's wavy brown hair.

When we arrived to the church it looked like a traditional Washington D.C. wedding and that meant one thing…tons of people and press. Since his parents are important government people, it was important to keep good relations by inviting many of Washington's elite. The majority of these people were people I didn't know.

I was in the church waiting for the ceremony to start. My bridesmaids were all lined up with their partners. Meena's partner was our best friend and my fiancés best man, Cory. My sister's were matched up with a friend and a cousin of my fiancés. My dad came up to me and hooked my arm in his and smiled at me.

When the music started to play, it wasn't the traditional organ or piano playing. I walked into the church and looked at the alter where I saw my handsome man staring straight back at me with undeniable love, while playing Queen's rendition of the "Wedding March" on the electric guitar. I smiled at him and started giggling. This was my idea, to have him do what he loves best (besides me) and what makes me happy is seeing him happy. When I got up to the alter, he handed his guitar to Cory, after adding a little rock and roll solo ending and took my hands. We turned towards the minister and he started the ceremony. I was staring at very soon to be husband, he looked the exact same way he did the day I met him in high school. His blond hair was still long and swished to the side. I never understood how it did that naturally. He had a goofy smile on his face, oh how I love that smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister. Still staring at my new husband, he swooped down and kissed me sweetly. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

After the amazing reception, my husband and I…Oh! My husband, it feels so weird saying that. We made our way up to the room and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. As we lay on the bed facing each other, still fully clothed, I stare into his beautiful blue eyes and speak no words. Still staring into my green eyes, he says with his goofy attitude yet being serious at the same time, "You rock my world, Mrs. Jen Livingston. I love you."

I smile like I've never smiled before and whispered, "You rock my world too Newt, you rock my world."

And I kissed my husband.


End file.
